


Bad Sun

by Darkwalk



Series: Songs of the Spark [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwalk/pseuds/Darkwalk
Summary: Nothing's perfect. With how their lives were before, they're doing their best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Sun - The Bravery

Whistling along to the tune playing loudly from his speakers, Rodimus stretched his legs and skated through the hall. He crouched, tensing before jumping over Rewind. With a startled look, the cassette hollered something at him but the captain was already moving down the corridor.

(( We are liars like the summertime  
Like the spring we are such fools  
Like fall we are false prophets  
Like winter we are cruel ))

He picked up speed, dodging around people with ease thanks to the roller blade mod. The music grew louder. 

(( I don't know what's wrong with us  
They just made us this way  
There's a hole in you and me  
That pulls us together

And I don't know where we belong  
I think we grew up under a bad sun  
I know we're not like everyone  
You and me, we grew under a bad sun ))

Spinning wildly, almost out of control, Drift came around the corner and nearly collided with the fiery colored speedster. He was trying out skates too, but hadn't picked it up as quickly as the captain. Rodimus laughed and held out a servo to steady his friend. Finally balancing correctly, the two rolled down the halls and tried not to fall over from how hard they were giggling. Rodimus kicked out his legs and took the lead. The doorways started to blur as they moved.

(( Everyday you bring me pain  
And we savor it like rain  
We hold it on our tongues  
Just like wine ))

People stared, as they zipped by. A few shook their helms with disapproval on their faces. Others exclaimed and pointed excitedly, finding amusement in the antics. The pair ignored them. Pushing himself faster, as if he could get away from it all, Rodimus flew down the halls and closed his optics to just hear the music. Drift took his hand and guided him around a group so they didn't crash. 

(( Someday back when we were young  
I guess something just went wrong  
The two of us are hung  
From the same twisted rope ))

He opened his optics to the world, a smile growing as they dodged and wove. Speeding almost too fast, they took blind corners and twirled around the Lost Light's crew. Drift practically radiated joy. Good, he needed that. The door to the command center opened early for them, the captain pinging for entry. 

(( And I don't know where we belong  
I think we grew up under a bad sun  
I know we're not like everyone  
You and me, we grew under a bad sun ))

Loud music and laughter heralded them in. Looping in tight circles, they spun around Magnus but kept just out of his reach. Rodimus was on time, what more did the big blue mech want? There was more room in here than the halls too. Using the chairs as obstacles, Drift did a neat twist and jumped over several, flipping mid-air. He flicked Blaster in the back of the helm as he passed, the communications mech mock-yelling at him in return. A shout of “showoff!” from Rodimus followed but there was too much mirth in the tone to be anything but delighted. 

(( And I don't know where we belong  
I think we grew up under a bad sun  
I know we're not like everyone  
You and me, we grew under a bad sun ))

Megatron didn't raise his voice at them like Rodimus expected. When they skated past him sitting in the captain's chair, he just watched them with an indescribable look. Partially guilt, partially sorrow with a hint of understanding coloring the faded crimson in his optics. 

He didn't care. Rodimus absolutely did not care what Megs thought or what he thought he knew. The speedster just wanted to move and listen to the music. Everyone needed to let him have his fun. 

(( You and me, we grew under a bad sun ))

Pivoting on the tip of his right foot, the younger mech finished his twirl and snagged Drift's wrist as the red and white bot rolled past. The move spun them into a circle and they clasped their servos so they didn't fall on their faces. Drift cackled, denta showing and optics bright with exhilaration.

Ultra Magnus had had enough. Loudly declaring the need to stop this madness, he briskly stepped toward them. Yelling denials, the pair kicked off and headed for the door. Rodimus caught Megatron's optics. No judgement, no disappointment. If anything, the corner of the ex-warlord's mouth was ticked up a tiny bit. It was barely enough to be noticed but it was still a smile. 

Rodimus grinned and swiftly headed back out the door. Megs knew what he was doing. He'd keep control of the bridge until they were done testing out the skates.

Song starting over again, Rodimus and Drift whooped and they sped through the halls.

(( You and me, we grew under a bad sun ))


End file.
